the Lion Guard and the legend of the white Lion
by lovepawpatrol
Summary: when nothing happens in the Pride lands for ten whole days everyone wonders why but when Rafiki tells of the legend of the white Lion and says their is one in the Pride Land is it true and if so why is it here. rating is K for now but may change don't know yet
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So first whole Lion guard story hope everyone likes and enjoys it.

It was a great day as the sun was over the pride lands as Kion and the rest of the lion guard were on their morning patrol around the pride lands.

Kion "Ono see anything from up their"?

Ono "nothing to report from up here Kion its all clear".

Fuli "another fine day with nothing wrong are we still in the same pride lands"?

Kion "it is wired for nothing to have gone wrong for this long 10 days without anything wrong even the hyenas haven't come into the pride lands for a while".

Bunga "Yer it's all much like we aren't needed anymore".

Beshte "Oh come on little b we will always be needed around the pride lands".

Kion "Beshte's right the Pride lands will always need the Lion Guard no matter what happens The Lion Guard will protect the Prides till it ends".

Meanwhile back at Pride rock Simba was down in Rafiki's cave.

Simba "hey Rafiki".

Rafiki "Aaarrrrr Simba prefect timing have something to show you I do".

Simba "Oh well my day can't get any more boring than it already is".

Rafiki "what was that"?

Simba "what oh nothing".

Rafiki "anyway you remember you father telling you legend of white lion"?

Simba "Yer it was that a white lion lived in the Pride Lands and nothing went wrong for 10 days".

Rafiki "indeed and how many days has it been since something went wrong"?

Simba "10 days but wait you really think there is a white lion living in the Pride Lands right now they are only legends Rafiki".

Rafiki "oh my dear boy there is but after today things will go wrong again even though the white lion is here and I would say you won't be the first one to see him".

Simba was a bit confused "Ok then well I got to get back to Nala see you later Rafiki" Simba walked out of the cave and back to. Nala who was just coming back from morning hunting with the other females and Kiara.

Simba walked into his cave thinking "really there can't be a white lion here in the Pride Lands either me or Kion would know about it since Ono sees everything".

After the hunt Nala and Kiara where lying in the cave together.

Kiara "Hey mum do you think I'm getting better with my hunting skills"?

Nala looked at Kiara "yes dear I do why do you ask"?

Kiara sighed "oh well that's good and just because I kinda don't feel like I'm getting any better at all".

Nala giggled and looked at Kiara again "well dear no one becomes a prefect hunter overnight you will get better as time goes by Kiara just take in what you see and what your told and your skills will improve".

Kiara smiled and cuddled up to her mum before they before fell asleep.

Outside the cave Simba could hear both of them sleeping and as he knew Kion and the lion guard were back from their patrol her went down to their cave. Simba entered the Lion Guards cave and saw everyone resting as Kion was looking at the water.

Everyone saw Simba walk in but didn't say anything as he walked over to Kion and sat beside him.

Simba "thinking about something Kion"?

Kion looked at his father "Yer just thinking why nothing has happened in the past ten days it's like everything has become prefect all of a sudden".

Simba giggled "Yer I have been thinking that as well and Rafiki thinks it's because there is a white lion in the Pride lands somewhere".

Ono "A white lion really"?

Simba "Yer that's what he said".

Kion looked at Ono "Why Ono did you see one"?

Ono "No but I have heard about them but I thought they were only legends and not real".

Kion "Maybe but that legend is true now 10 days of nothing going wrong maybe we should try find this white lion".

Simba smiled "Well have fun Kion and tell me if you find anything".

Kion "will do dad ok Lion Guard lets go"!

The five of them ran out of the cave as Simba went back to pride rock

Meanwhile somewhere in the Pride lands hidden in a cave was a small white lion sleeping after a very long journey.

Rafiki "he will awaken and help the Pride lands".

END CHAPTER WOOF!

Well I know it's a bit short but I hope everyone likes the first chapter of my first Lion Guard story please review and try not to be too hurtful if you don't like it please thank you LOVEPAWPATROL OVER AND OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2 of my lion guard story sorry for such a delay in an update I'm very busy and am trying to update as soon as I can sorry everyone.

As the day light faded and day became night Kion was still out looking for the white lion while the rest of the lion guard went back to the cave after dealing with stuff.

Kion "Oh where could this white lion be I have nearly searched the whole Pride lands I even had Ono look over the whole Pride Lands".

After a while Kion went back to the cave as well not knowing he had been out a lot longer then what he thought. Kion walked into the cave and right away fell asleep yet no one knew about the big storm that was about to hit the whole Pride lands.

Meanwhile on the other side of the Pride lands in a cave that no one knew about. The little white lion was up and sitting at the front of the cave watching the massive storm roll in.

Max "Oh boy that looks like a massive storm not good that its hitting at night time not good at all".

The storm moved quickly into the Pride Lands and bought with it very heavy rain loud thunder and lots of lightning as well as hail something Kion and the lion guard have never faced before.

Max sighed as he saw the storm start hitting the Pride Lands "I got to stop this or at least help the animals".

Meanwhile back at the Lion Guard cave the loud thunder woke everyone up.

Kion "What a storm at this time of night"?

Bunga and Fuli both went to the front of the cave and were about to walk out when they both started to get hit by the large hail that hurt them and made them run back into the cave.

Bunga "Ow what was that it hurt"?

Fuli "Yer whatever they are they hit hard and hurt a lot KION"!

Kion went running to Fuli and Bunga "What's wrong you two"?

Fuli "Kion something else besides rain is falling from the sky".

Bunga "Yer and whatever they are they hurt a lot when they hit you".

Kion was about to put his paw out into it when Ono got in front of him.

Ono "Kion stop don't do that"!

Kion pulled his paw back and looked at Ono "Why Ono do you know what the stuff is"?

Ono "Yes I do but it's never been here in the Pride Lands before really all it is, is ice falling from the sky and yes they do hurt at that size this isn't good at all a lot of animals are going to get hurt Kion and I can't fly in it".

The rain and hail got heavier and heavier as the Lion Guard stood and watched they kept hearing screaming from the animals of the Pride Lands as they got hurt by the hail.

Kion "Mmmmm does anyone know where Beshte is"?

Everyone "Nope".

Kion "Oh I bet he went out to help the animals well I'm going to".

Before anyone could say anything Kion ran out of the cave he didn't care about the hail he just wanted to help anyone he could no matter the cost.

Meanwhile Max had already helped a lot of animals and he made sure no one saw him at all or that is what he thought anyway.

That night was one that one little lion wouldn't forget as Kiara as caught in the storm as she was coming home from a meeting with the meerkats. Kiara was half way home to Pride rock when the big storm hit. Kiara was getting hurt badly from all the hail hitting her some hits made cuts and in turn made her bleed.

Kiara kept running though the storm trying her best not to get hit as much as she could. But the damage was already done as she grew weaker and weaker from running and losing blood and on top of everything she hadn't eaten for over 5 hours.

After 3 hours of running in the storm don't knowing if she was even running the right way and getting hit hard by the big chucks of ice from the sky. Kiara couldn't take anyway and fell over as the chucks of ice kept hitting and hitting her along with the rain. Suddenly it all stopped as she saw something white walk towards her and pick her up the last thing Kiara heard before blacking out was "You will be alright" then everything went black.

End chapter woof

Sorry for taking so long on this chapter everyone I again say sorry to everyone and yes I'm still keeping the chapters short thanks for reading and please review thank you all I will try have chapter 3 out in about two weeks or sooner.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ok so no one reviewed chapter 2 sadly maybe I should just stop writing this who knows but here is the 3rd chapter.

The storm raged on until the early morning as it left the sun came up everyone was relieved that the storm was now gone but how much damage had been done to the Pride Lands?

There was still on and off rain though out the Pride lands as the morning started the Lion Guard were kept busy. They had job after job after job their seemed to be just no stop to them. Everything from Zebra stuck on islands surrounded by water to animals needing new homes due to the storm destroying theirs.

It wasn't even close to midday and the Lion Guard were back at their cave resting.

Ono "Oh my how many animals have we already helped this morning"?

Kion "I think that's nearly every animal in the Pride Lands we have helped already today".

Fuli "That storm was really bad and caused a lot of damage for the amount of time it was here so many animals without homes now and the amount of rain it bought was amazing so heavy so quickly".

Beshte "Well that's why a lot of the rivers are flooded and some of the other places that never had water are now full of water".

Suddenly Nala walked in.

The whole Lion Guard looked at her.

Kion "Mum is everything alright you look like you have been crying"?

Nala "No Kion everything is not alright have you seen your sister anywhere"?

Kion "No I haven't why what's wrong"?

Nala sighed "She went to a meeting with the meerkats yesterday afternoon and didn't make it back before that big storm".

Kion's eyes widened "You saying she was out in that storm"?

Nala nodded "I believe so she would have been making her way here in that rain and hail".

Ono "Hapana if she was caught it that storm she could be very badly hurt somewhere".

Kion hugged his mother "don't worry mum we will find her and being her back home" Kion turned to the Lion Guard who were already standing and waiting "TILL THE PRIDE LANDS END"!

Everyone "LION GUARD DEFFENDS"!

Nala "Thank you Kion and everyone".

They ran out of the cave as more dark clouds were slowly heading towards the Pride Lands.

Meanwhile in a cave on the other side of the Pride Lands Kiara was unconcise on the floor of the cave as Max watched over her. He had also gotten her some food which he placed right next to her for which she wakes up.

Max "Oh I hope I have done enough stopping the bleeding and doing what I can she is a cute cub wonder who she is".

Max then looked outside and saw it getting darker when it was only around the middle of the day "What's going on it can't be getting dark already can it be"? Max walked to the front of the cave and saw more, big dark clouds heading towards the Pride Lands "Oh this isn't good well I hope no one sees this" Max roared at the clouds and as he did they disappeared but his roar was heard by a lot of the animals of the Pride Lands.

Kion and the rest of the Lion Guard even heard it and Ono saw the clouds disappear before his very eyes.

Fuli "Kion was that you I didn't know you could use the roar with your mouth closed"?

Kion "That wasn't me Fuli and I don't know where that roar came from but we will find out after we find Kiara".

Meanwhile back at the cave Kiara was slowly starting to open her eyes "Hello"?

Max heard the voice of the young cub and ran to her side.

Max "Hello try not to move much you have been hurt and your body needs rest".

Kiara did as she was told and didn't move much.

Kiara "Who are you"? she asked as she saw the white lion cub.

Max "Well my name is Max young cub and I saved you from the storm last night and bought you here so you could rest".

Kiara "Thank you Max I'm Kiara nice to meet you".

Max smiled "No problem Kiara very nice name you have".

Kiara blushed a bit "Thank you very much but I can't stay here I have to get home my mum and dad will be very worried about me".

Max "Well you may be able to stand but I can't say it won't hurt".

Kiara "I understand that I'm already in pain but I must get home".

Max "Ok then Kiara just take it easy and if you don't mind would you not tell anyone about me please"?

Kiara was a bit confused "sure ok can you help me stand please"?

Max nodded and helped Kiara slowly stand on her 4 paws "There you go how's that"?

Kiara felt the pain go all though her little body as she stood to her paws "Ow it hurts but is ok thank you Max".

Max smiled and blushed "No problem Kiara hope you make it home alright".

Kiara "Thanks" she slowly walked out of the cave and slowly made her way towards Pride rock.

After walking for about 5 minutes Kiara saw Kion and the Lion Guard running towards her.

Kion "KIARA"!

Kiara smiled as she kept walking slowly with pain going through her body still "Hey Kion".

Kion saw Kiara and the state she was in with having cuts and bruises all over her "Kiara are you alright"?

Kiara nodded "I'm ok Kion I'm guessing mum sent you to find me"?

Kion nodded "Yer she is very worried about you and I can see you are in a lot of pain let me carry you home".

Kiara knew Kion wouldn't stop asking if she said no "Ok fine" Kion lowered himself so Kiara could get on his back. After she got on he got up and started to head home.

Kiara "Thank you Kion" even though she was in pain she couldn't stop thinking about Max.

END CHAPTER WOOF, WOOF

Well hope you all are enjoying the story and chapters so far please tell me what you think and review thank you all for reading LPP over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks everyone for reading the 3rd chapter hope you all loved it only one review interesting anyway I will be being out a new lion guard story soon so keep an eye out for it enjoy this chapter thank everyone.

Kion arrived back at the cave after walking for a while with Kiara on his back who was now asleep. As Kion walked into the cave with Kiara on his back Nala came running up to them both.

Nala "Oh my god Kion you found her is she ok"?

Kion "She seems to be ok but I can tell when she walks it hurts her a lot and she fell asleep about 20 minutes ago and has been asleep ever since mum".

Nala looked over Kiara before picking her up with her mouth and gently put her on a soft bed.

Nala "Wow looks like someone helped her before you did Kion these wounds look like someone has treated them with something to help them heal".

Kion walked over and looked at his sister and at the wounds she had "Yer your right mum it looks like she was bleeding and cleaned up as well we will have to ask her when she wakes up to find out who helped her".

Nala smiled as she looked at Kiara "Yes I agree but for now I'm just happy she is home safe and sound now let's let her rest she has been though a lot".

Kion nodded "Ok mum please tell me when she wakes up"?

Nala lied down next to Kiara and looked at Kion "I will Kion don't worry I will watch over her".

Kion then went back to the lion guard cave and went to sleep as he was very worn out from carrying Kiara all the way home.

Meanwhile the rest of the Lion Guard where helping clear fallen trees away from a lot animal's homes.

Fuli "Wow so many trees came down in the storm it's amazing the winds were so strong they were the strongest I have ever seen here in the Pride Lands".

Ono "Yer they were very strong weren't they I hope Kion is alright and he found his sister alright he didn't come to the cave at all last night and he wasn't back when we left this morning".

Fuli "Well that's it we are done here everyone is good let's head back to the cave to have a rest".

Everyone nodded and agreed as they went back to the cave where they found Kion asleep on his bed.

Fuli "Hey his back".

Ono "Yer and asleep I would guess he was out until he found her which I'm guessing means Kiara would be with the queen".

Fuli "Yer and if she is hurt the queen would be looking after her and not letting her out of her sight at all".

Meanwhile back in Max's cave.

Max was looking out over the Pride Lands at everything that had happened he saw the animals helping one another. He saw the Lion Guard help a lot of animals rebuild their homes and save a lot of the younger ones from flood waters. Max seeing all this wondered one thing.

Max "Why was I sent here this Pride Lands doesn't need help at all maybe the small thing every now and then but nothing massive so why dad did you send me here"?

Meanwhile in the outlands a Lion cub had also come he was black with then evil heart and all he wanted to do was hurt everything.

Later that day in the afternoon Kiara started to slowly wake up. She felt warm and safe as she moaned softly.

Nala heard her and looked at her "Kiara are you awake"?

Kiara moaned again "Mmmmmm maybe" she answered softly.

Nala smiled and gently nuzzled Kiara.

Kiara smiled as best she could "how did I get here"?

Nala "You don't remember Kion bought you here".

Kiara "Oh yer I must have passed out while he was carrying me".

Nala nuzzled and licked Kiara ok the forehead "It's alright dear".

Kiara felt a bit of pain when her mother licked her on the forehead "Ow that hurt mum".

Nala "Sorry dear it's hard to tell where your hurt and where you're not in some places".

Kiara sighed "It's ok mum" Kiara tried to stand as soon as she got on her four paws she was hit with a massive amount of pain which caused her to fall back down "OW, OW, OW that really hurt guess I shouldn't try and stand for a while as well" she sighed again.

Nala gently bought her closer to her and gently hugged her "It's ok dear I will look after you till your recovered".

Kiara looked into her mother's eyes "Thanks mum" She did her best to nuzzle her mum and cuddle up more to her chest and tummy.

Nala "So Kiara what happened to you in the storm last night"?

Kiara right away thought about Max and how he had asked her not to tell anyone about him "Mmmmmmm honestly I don't know I woke up in a cave this morning and that was it no one was their or anything".

Nala knew when Kiara was lying and sighed "Ok well that's good as long, as your safe that's all that matters".

Kiara smiled as she lied her head down on her mother's leg and up against her chest and as she closed her eyes she went back to sleeping even with all the pain she was in.

Nala watched as Kiara went back to sleep with tears running down her face from the pain she was in. it broke Nala's heart seeing one of her cubs in this much pain it's a mother's worst nightmare when one of your cubs gets hurt.

After a while Nala sent a message to Kion telling him Kiara was awake but had gone back to sleep.

Meanwhile Max was sitting outside his cave looking up at the sky as it lightly started to rain. The only thing on his mind was if Kiara was alright.

End chapter woof

Sorry for taking so long to update everyone been very busy hope you all enjoyed the chapter enough to review it I look forward to reading the reviews thanks you all for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 a problem

So I'm back from my holiday which was great really enjoyed been having some troubles with typing and thinking about leaving but most likely won't but I would really love to hear what you all think so please review the chapters thank you very much here's the chapter.

Max sat outside his cave in the rain with his eyes closed facing up into the sky the rain was getting heavier as time went on and Max kept sitting outside in it.

Max "I love the rain so much it feels amazing" he smiled as he got more wet.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock Kion was with his mother watching over Kiara as she slept.

Kion "Mum did she say anything when she was awake"?

Nala "Not a lot she said she just woke up in the cave after the storm and that was it but I think there is more to that story then she is telling".

Kion "Well there are a lot of caves around the area I found her so maybe that's not all a lie".

Nala looked at Kion "What you mean Kion"?

Kion "Well a lot of the animals lately have been telling us that when they have been in deep trouble they see a white light then the next thing they know they are safe and sound".

Nala "Oh really that's interesting maybe there really is a white lion in the Pride lands somewhere".

Kion thought for a minute "but mum doesn't that mean something really bad will happen soon as well"?

Nala sighed "Sadly yes and when that time comes I hope the white lion will be there to protect us".

Kion "I wonder if the white lion was the one who saved her from the storm".

Nala "Maybe it's clear she doesn't want to talk about it at all so we will let her rest for a bit more she didn't sleep that well last night".

Kion "really she didn't" sigh "That's not good but kinda understandable with how much pain she is most likely in".

Nala looked at Kiara and saw her little body was still in pain and very gently nuzzled her "I don't like seeing either of you hurt it's a mother's worst nightmare having one or both of her cubs hurt".

Kion walked up and hugged his mother "It's ok mum it will take a lot for anything to hurt me ".

Nala smiled.

Suddenly Fuli ran into the cave.

Fuli "Kion come on we are needed"!

Kion turned around to Fuli "Ok Fuli coming".

Nala " please be careful Kion".

Kion "I will mum" he ran out of the cave with Fuli.

Fuli "How's Kiara going Kion"?

Kion "She is doing alright where are the other's"?

Fuli "They went on ahead to where we are going we will meet them their".

Kion nodded as he and Fuli kept running.

Little did they know the others had been knocked out and badly hurt after coming face to face with another lion.

Minutes later Fuli and Kion both got to where their friends were and saw them on the ground hurt badly.

Ono "Watch out you two his fast" were the only words Ono said before passing out.

Kion "What happened here and whos fast".

Fuli "Doesn't matter they can't be..." Suddenly Fuli was hit from the side and hard the impact made a loud cracking noise before she hit a tree and was knocked out as well.

Kion "FULI NO"!

"Well, Well what do we have here a lion cub all by himself now no friends to protect him at all".

Kion "Who's there who are you why did you hurt my friends"?

There was an evil laugh "so many questions so little time why did I hurt your friends because I wanted to I love to hurt things and make them feel lots of pain young lion".

Kion started to see a dark cloud from around him "come on give..."

Suddenly another young lion cub appeared in front of Kion.

"Sorry what was that you want me to give you what"?

Kion backed away from the lion who had dark clouds moving all over his body.

Kion "What are you"?

"I AM A GOD NOW YOU DIE"!

End chapter Woof

So Kion has seen the evil lion what will happen next let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen in the next chapter. Thank you very much for reading hope you review LPP OVER AND OUT.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Ok so here is the next chapter of this great story I hope you all enjoy and review thank you all for reading and please keep going.

Kion and the evil lion looked at each other for a bit before Kion was suddenly hit very hard and was sent flying into a tree.

Kion "ow what was that"?

The evil lion laughed "I move a lot faster than you, you slow cub" he disappeared again and attacked Kion again. This time biting his side and throwing him like a toy hurting him a lot.

Kion was in so much pain he could feel himself starting to pass out as blood ran out of his body.

Evil lion "You won't live after this you damn cub another easy kill" he threw Kion into another tree before he dropped into the river unconscious and bleeding heavily from everything the Evil lion had done to him.

Evil lion "so that was the so-called Lion guard hm weak as not even a challenge well they won't be a problem anymore I will destroy everything and leave nothing standing" he walked away laughing.

After a while some animals found the Lion Guard all unconscious and badly hurt as the animals bought them back to Pride Rock.

Simba was shocked to see how badly hurt the Lion Guard was then he noticed "Wait where is Kion oh no".

10 minutes later Kion slowly walked home. Kiara was lying on the edge of Pride rock and saw him coming.

Kiara "MUM DAD IT'S KION"!

Simba ran out of the cave and to Kiara and saw Kion "Oh no" he ran down to him.

Simba "Son are you ok"?

Kion "I'm sorry dad I couldn't stop him" Kion fell to the ground and past out still bleeding heavily.

Simba sighed "Damn it" he picked Kion up and ran inside the cave with him.

Kiara lied back down where she was and kept resting now hoping her brother would be alright and not die "Oh please be alright Kion please" tears rolled down her face.

Meanwhile inside the cave Rafiki was doing his best to help the badly hurt Lion guard.

Rafiki then saw Kion "Oh dear his worse than the others my king I don't know if I can help them never seen injuries like these have I the only one who could help them is most likely the white lion himself".

Nala "No" she broke down in tears hearing this.

Simba "We must find that white lion right away there is no time to waste and we can't let Kion or his friends die" tears rolled down his face as well.

Kiara still had tears running down her face as her mother came up behind her.

Nala "Kiara we need to talk" Nala lied down next to Kiara.

Kiara "Will Kion be alright mum"? She looked at Nala still with tears running down her face.

Nala nuzzled Kiara and licked the tears away that were on her face "I don't know sweetie his in very bad shape what ever happened hurt him badly".

Kiara sighed "Oh dear poor Kion".

Nala sighed "Kiara I know you were lying before about not know what happened to you after the storm and who saved you".

Kiara lowered her head "I can't I would be breaking a promise I made mum".

Nala "Kiara if we don't find him your brother is most likely going to die".

Kiara sighed "Forgive me Max" she said softly before looking at her mum "Fine yes it was the white lion who saved me and yes I know where he is but he will only talk to me".

Nala smiled "thank you sweetie" she got up and was about to walk away.

Kiara "Mum please let me come with you he really won't talk to anyone but me I'm sure he kinda really likes me".

Nala "Kiara you still recovering from what happened".

Kiara "Yes but I'm the only one who knows where he is please mum just you and me you can carry me on your back if that helps".

Nala sighed as she looked at Kiara "Fine I will carry you then you can walk if you feel up to it ok"?

Kiara smiled and nodded "even though it is night time mum I think we should leave now it is very far to where he is".

Nala "Ok sweetie I will go tell your dad we are going out for a night time walk".

Kiara nodded and waited as her mum walked inside and returned a short time later.

Nala lied down for a minute and allowed Kiara to get on her back as they headed off.

Nala "Ok sweetie which way"?

Kiara started telling her mother which way to go. After a long while of walking through the night Kiara felt like walking and gently got down off her mother's back and walked beside her.

Nala "So why did you tell me about him before Kiara"?

Kiara "before I left him after he had helped me he asked me to promise never to tell anyone about him at all so I lied to you and did my best not to tell I didn't like lying to you about him".

Nala smiled "Fair enough it's not good breaking a promise Kiara but when someone's life is in danger and they could die I would think it's ok to break that promise I'm sure he will understand sweetie".

Kiara smiled "Yer I'm sure he will mum".

They kept walking for a while before Kiara started to see the mountain that had Max's cave in side it.

Meanwhile back at Pride rock Simba was awake watching over Kion and the other members of the guard with Rafiki.

Rafiki "they are getting worse my king I don't think Kion will make it through the night Simba".

Simba sighed "No he will he is a strong Lion cub he will make it he has to".

Back with Nala and Kiara.

The two came to a big mountain with a cave at the bottom.

Kiara "Stop here mum".

Nala stopped next to Kiara "Is this it where he lives"?

Kiara "Yes and he is named Max so yer I will call him out" Kiara walked up to the front of the cave "MAX YOU IN THEIR"!

Max heard his name being yelled and slowly woke up "Is that Kiara"?

Kiara "Max it's me Kiara you in their"?

Max started walking to the front of the cave when suddenly he started smelling someone else as well and sighed.

Kiara "Please Max answer me"?

Nala "sweetie maybe he moved on".

Kiara "I don't think he has".

Max "Kiara you bought someone else with you to my home".

Kiara and Nala jumped at hearing a voice.

Kiara "Yes Max I'm so sorry this is my mum we need your help please Max".

As the two of them looked into the cave they suddenly saw two bright blue eyes looking at them.

Nala "I am queen Nala of the Pride Lands Please Max my son and Kiara's brother needs your help".

Max "She broke our promise".

Kiara sighed.

Nala "Yes she did but only because I kept asking her and because her brother will die without your help".

Max "Kiara is this true"?

Kiara "Yes Max it is please come with us and help my brother and his friends".

Max sighed and walked out of the cave.

Nala was shocked when she saw Max "you're only a cub like Kiara".

Max looked at Nala "Yes I am the other members of my family were very busy so my dad sent me here to help with whatever I could my very first mission of kindness".

Nala was still shocked "Ok then well please come with us and help the others they are very badly hurt and we have never seen injuries like these in the Pride lands before".

Max looked at Kiara and smiled "I will come but first how are you recovering Kiara"?

Kiara "Slowly getting there still have trouble walking long ways but getting better every day".

Max smiled "Ok then well lead the way lets go".

The three of them set off on the long journey back to Pride Rock to hopefully save Kion and the others.

But will they make it in time?

END CHAPTER WOOF!

Well I hope you all enjoyed that chapter please I hope you will review so I can hear what you think of the chapter thank you very much for reading I hope you keep reading the story LPP OVER AND OUT.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

So, everyone I hope you all are enjoying reading this story I really do and I hope that I left a lot of you on edge with the end of chapter 6 well since no one really has been reviewing the chapters I guess I will just kill Kion and his friend's Hahaha just kidding. You will have to wait and see what happens in the chapter here it is enjoy.

Kiara, Nala and Max were running as fast as they could back to Pride Rock. Kiara was having trouble running as she still wasn't fully recovered. As Kiara fell behind her mother and Max both stopped.

Kiara's face was very red and she was very hot and having trouble breathing.

Nala and Max both noticed this and went over to her.

Nala "Sweet are you ok"?

Kiara slowly nodded and tried to walk again but fell to the ground and passed out.

Nala "KIARA"!

Max "She has over done herself and become sick and weak you will need to carry her".

Nala Nodded as she picked Kiara up in her mouth and put Kiara on her back to carry her easier.

Max and Nala then kept running Max ran behind Nala to make sure Kiara stayed on her back and didn't fall off.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock.

Simba was still watching over Kion with Rafiki checking up on him every few minutes.

Simba "How is he Rafiki"?

Rafiki "Mmmmm not well that white lion must be found or the end of Kion's journey it will be very soon".

Tears slid down Simba's face as Rafiki said those words he never wanted to hear.

Simba "Come on son you can beat this thing you are strong come on Kion" Simba looked outside "Please white lion where ever you are please come and save my son".

Kion was doing his best to stay alive he could hear everything everyone was saying about him he wasn't passed out he just had his eyes close and was very weak. He didn't even have the strength to do anything about the massive amount of pain he was in.

Meanwhile back out on the Pride Lands somewhere.

The clouds had moved in and it had started to rain heavily as Nala and Max kept running to get back to Pride Rock. They didn't let the heavy rain stop then not one little bit they both pushed on threw the rain Max kept a close eye on Kiara as they kept going.

Nala "Max are you sure you will be able to save my son Kion"?

Max "Yes Nala I will be able to one of the first things my father had me learn as a white lion was how to heal very badly hurt animals and to stop them from dying".

Nala "Wow oh and second thing do you like my daughter Kiara Max"?

Max didn't say anything for a bit as he felt his face turn a bit red "Mmmmmmm Maybe".

Nala giggled "It's ok if you do Max I was just wondering she has never had another male cub like her a lot besides her brother and father".

Max was very surprised at this "Wow really I would have thought that she would have had a lot of male cub friends or males trying to become her mate".

Nala giggled "Some have tried believe me to become her mate but her brother is very protective and has found everyone unworthy of being with Kiara. After that they don't really want to be friends with her either".

Max wasn't really shocked at her brother being protective over her but the other cub not wanting to be friends with Kiara after that had happened he then sighed "Ok yes I like your daughter very much she is very cute and sweet" Max felt his face start turning red.

Nala giggled "I knew it by the way you acted around her and how she acted around you it's ok Max believe me Kiara needs more male cub friends now we better hurry we are nearly their".

Max nodded and kept running behind Nala as he also kept making sure that Kiara didn't fall off Nala's back.

Meanwhile back on Pride Rock.

Kion was getting weaker and weaker by the minute he could feel his body starting to shut down as time went on.

Simba saw what was happening and sighed as he looked out the cave again "Please whatever you two are doing please hurry back Nala and Kiara".

Meanwhile the rain was getting heavier and the wind was starting to pick up a lot as Max and Nala were nearly Pride Rock.

Nala saw Pride Rock and smiled "We are nearly their Max and Kiara we are nearly their let's keep going"!

Max smiled as well "We will get you home soon Kiara and I will help your brother".

Back at Pride Rock in the cave a few minutes later.

Kion couldn't hold on any longer and let out his last breath as his heart slowed down then stopped.

Simba felt Kion's heart stop and broke down crying "NO KION PLEASE NO"!

Meanwhile Nala and Max just ran into the cave.

Nala "SIMBA WE..."

END CHAPTER WOOF, WOOF

Well I hope you all enjoyed reading that small chapter please let me know what you all think and will Kion really die or not will have to see on the next chapter LPP OVER AND OUT.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hey everyone I hope you enjoy reading the chapter thanks everyone and no im not ending the story anytime soon.

As Nala, Kiara and Max walked towards Simba they saw him in tears over Kion's body.

Nala "No don't tell me were too late" Nala dropped to the ground and started to cry as Kiara rolled off her back and on to the ground.

Simba turned and saw Nala and Kiara then he saw the white Lion "You you're the white Lion"?

Max nodded "Yes I am".

Simba "But you're so young".

Max rolled his eyes "Yes I know now do you want me to help your son or not"?

Everyone looked at Max.

Simba "Your too late his gone".

Max "No his not completely I can still begin him back now move" Max ran over to Kion's body right past Simba fast as he gone.

Nala, Kiara and Simba all walked over and watched Max as he put his paws on Kion's body and closed his eyes.

Nala "Max can you do it"?

Max "Mmmmmm his very close to dying but he isn't dead yet I can still save him".

Nala and Simba "Please do please save Kion".

Kiara looked at Max and just "Please Max save my brother he means so much to me".

Max saw the look in Kiara's eyes as she looked at him "I will do my best but it will take time so better get started" Max put his two front paws on Kion's body and closed his eyes as his body started glowing white along with Kion's body.

Nala "Come on everyone let's give him some space so he has the best chance of getting Kion back" Nala picked up Kiara and walked out of the cave with Simba following her.

As Max kept his paws on Kion and his eyes close he started the task of being Kion back and healing him fully.

Max "This is going to take a while he is so close to the edge of death it's going to take a lot out of me".

Meanwhile outside Kiara was lying down with her mum and dad in the shade as the rest of the Lion Guard were still hurt and resting after they had just gone for a walk around the Pride Lands.

After a while Kiara got up and went for a walk down to the waterfall and lied on a rock as she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the water falling into the water below it.

Fuli walked up behind her "Kiara are you alright"?

Kiara opened her eyes and turned her head to Fuli "I don't know really Fuli I don't want Kion to die he is my only brother and I love him a lot" tears rolled down Kiara's face and onto the rock she was on.

Fuli hugged Kiara "I understand Kiara but isn't the white lion poss to be able to heal him fully"?

Kiara "Yer he is but what if he can't what if Kion die's and Max isn't able to bring him back"?

Fuli "Max is that the white lions name"?

Kiara "Yer he is the one who saved me from the storm and took care of me while I was very hurt before Kion found me".

Fuli "Wow so that's what happened we were all so worried about you when that storm hit".

Kiara lied back down on the rock as she started having some pain and felt a bit weak in her legs.

Fuli "You alright Kiara"?

Kiara signed "Yer just not fully healed just yet just a bit of pain and weakness is all".

Fuli "Do you want me to take you back to your mum"?

Kiara "No I'm good here just need to rest for a while is all and just listen to the waterfall" Kiara smiled.

Fuli noticed that when Kiara said the White lion's name Max her face turned a bit red "So Kiara do you like Max"?

Kiara's face turned red "Maybe yes I don't know his so kind and he took care of me and saved me".

Fuli giggled "Oh Kiara you totally love him I can tell by the look on your face and how red you have gone just from me saying his name".

Kiara sighed again "Yes I do alright please don't tell him or my brother knowing Kion he will only push him away and I really love him".

Fuli giggled again "Yer that's true he most likely he would like he has done with all the others and I'm sure Max will be able to heal and bring back Kion you don't need to worry Kiara".

Kiara lowered her head "I know but I can't help it I always worry about stuff I shouldn't worry about".

Fuli "Yes you do worry way too much Kiara do you mind if I lay with you and listen to the waterfall as well"?

Kiara smiled "Sure go ahead it will be nice to have the company of another girl".

Fuli smiled and lied down next to Kiara she closed her eyes and listened to the waterfall.

Meanwhile back at Pride rock.

After a few hour's Max was nearly done healing Kion. As the moon came up Max walked out of the cave.

Max "It is done" he then fell to the ground and passed out.

END CHAPTER WOOF

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter next one will be up sometime don't know I will not be ending the story for a while everyone and will keep going. LPP OVER AND OUT.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ok so next chapter to white lion also merry Christmas and I hope everyone has a very happy and safe new year god knows 2016 very much sucked a lot so let's hope 2017 will be better here is chapter 9.

Kiara, Nala and Simba saw Max pass out and heard what he said.

Simba "What it's done that's great" Simba runs past Max and inside to Kion.

Nala and Kiara ran to Max's side after Simba ran inside the cave.

Kiara "Max hello are you alright"?

Nala "I think he passed out Kiara doing the healings must of taken a lot out of him since he is a young cub he needs to rest now let's take him inside and put him somewhere he can rest"

Kiara nodded "Ok mum that's a great idea".

Nala picked up Max and took him inside the cave and placed him down gently in a corner "He will be comfortable here Kiara".

Kiara "Ok but I will stay and watch over him just in case something happens".

Nala giggled "Ok sweetie".

Nala left to go see Kion and be with Simba as Kiara stayed and watched over Max as he was passed out.

Nala walked up to Simba "How does he look love"?

Simba smiled as he looked at Nala "Max really did it he bought Kion back to us he looks great and is just asleep right now I can't believe he really did it".

Nala smiled "Well he is a white lion yes a cub but still he is powerful and knows things we don't".

Simba "Indeed he is and yes I would say he knows a lot more than any of us do".

Nala "Yes he would and I'm very sure he kinda like's Kiara a lot".

Simba "What you mean like oh my ok then that is interesting".

Nala "Yes, it is I talked to him during the walk over here after finding him and he said he did so yer".

Meanwhile in the outlands the dark lion cub was walking around looking for animals to hurt and kill.

"Oh, come on all the animals here are so weak this is no challenge at al"

He kept walking around the outlands.

Meanwhile back at pride rock Kiara was still watching over Max as he rested after bring back Kion.

Kiara looked at Max and slowly started to feel hot in her cheeks as they started to turn red and Kiara started to blush.

Kiara "Oh what is this feeling I'm getting maybe I'm just tired yer that must be it" Kiara lied down with Max and put a paw over him and closed her eyes as she kept blushing.

Meanwhile the rest of the lion guard had fully recovered and were out on walking around the Pride lands.

Fuli "Hey guys you think Kion will be alright and that white Lion can really make him better"?

Ono "Of course he can he is a white lion they can do so many things its amazing Kion will be fine Fuli".

Fuli signed and kept worrying as she liked Kion a lot and didn't want to lose him.

END CHAPTER WOOF

HAPPY YEAR NEW EVERYONE just shows how long it took me to do this chapter sorry for the wait guys shit has been happening and it's been hard so here is chapter 9 please review LPP OVER AND OUT.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

So here is the next chapter it may be short I don't know yet having trouble coming up with ideas for things hope you all like it.

As the afternoon come and went and the moon bought the night everyone was asleep everyone but Kiara who was still awake lying down with Max watching him in case he woke up.

Meanwhile in the outland the dark lion cub was destroying mountains and caves and killing any animals in the caves when he destroyed them.

Cub "oh now this is so much fun and so much death".

As morning came and all the animals woke up a lot of them saw the outlands was missing a few mountains and hills.

Simba was gotten up very early to go see what had happened for himself as everyone else stayed asleep.

Kiara was now asleep with her paw on Max's side hoping it would somehow make him wake up sooner.

Nala was awake and sitting outside the cave on the edge of pride rock and looking over the whole Pride lands.

Nala "Oh it's a wonderful day today maybe Kion will wake up today oh and Max can't forget about him".

Fuli was awake in the lion guards cave thinking about Kion and how she was going to tell him how she really felt about him.

Fuli "Oh why is this so hard why can't I just come out and tell him how I feel".

Ono flew into the cave and saw Fuli.

Ono "Hey Fuli what's up you look sad"?

Fuli looked up at Ono "Oh nothing Ono just still worried about Kion is all I hope he wakes up today".

Ono "I'm sure he will Fuli his body most likely just needs to rest before he wakes up and comes back to us".

Fuli smiled "Yer your right Ono guess I should stop worrying about him".

Meanwhile near the edge of the outlands Simba was shocked as he saw what had happened to the outlands.

Simba "What did this its mostly all gone now how could this happen".

Dark clouds started rolling in again as Simba made it back to Pride rock and started talking with Nala.

Simba "It's bad over their Nala I don't know what could have done something like that".

Nala "Oh Simba I'm sure it will be fine and maybe the damage isn't as bad as what we see".

Simba "yer maybe your right Nala maybe I can get some sleep during this rain that's coming in".

Nala "Maybe we both can love".

As the rain moved it over the Pride lands and outlands it got very heavy very quickly as it didn't show any signs of letting up soon.

Meanwhile Max slowly woke up and saw Kiara had her paw over his body.

Max "Oh mmmm what is she doing?" Max heard the Rain "Oh hey it's raining sweet" he got up and went outside and sat on the rock with his eyes closed letting the rain fall and wet his fur.

Kion moaned as he also started to wake up.

END CHAPTER WOOF!

Sorry everyone for not uploading in so long I have been so busy I hardly get to type at all now I will do my best to keep these updated but they wont be long chapters im sorry LPP over and out.


End file.
